New Plus One
by Emily.Anon
Summary: As happy as Paige was for Caleb, she couldn't deny that the idea of being at a wedding not long after a painful break-up wasn't all that appealing, however her opinion may alter when her new plus one captivates her. A (hopefully) cute, fluffy paily one-shot because we can never have enough of those.


**New Plus One**

 _ **A/N: so I started writing this a looooong time ago and decided to finally finish it. I deleted my other stories because as I read them back I was not happy with them, but since this is just a one-shot I decided to just go ahead and publish it :)**_

 _ **Also, I don't care for Ezra but because of the minute mention he has in this fic I just decided to use him so you could all put a face to the name (for all three mentions ha). And this is also a haleb wedding because I started this before spaleb was even a thing, so sorry to all of the spaleb shippers out there.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the songs mentioned, or PLL and its characters.**_

 _ **Sorry for any mistakes, which I'm sure you'll find a few of.**_

 _ **That's it from me so, enjoy! (and please tell me what you think, thank you).**_

 **Paige's POV**

Today is going to suck. I mean don't get me wrong; I'm so happy for Caleb but after being dumped barely two months ago after three years, a wedding isn't really where I want to be. But here I am, about to watch my best friend marry his girlfriend of four years. I guess it's not all bad, I mean I'm getting to watch my best friend marry the girl of his dreams, and they decided to have a beach wedding in Hawaii, not that I'd expect any less from Caleb's fiancée, Hanna Marin. It will also be great to actually see Caleb again, it seems like it has been forever since we last got together, stupidly I moved interstate for my now, ex-girlfriend.

Right now I'm watching Caleb panic about his hair.

"Caleb! Your hair looks fine. Stop stressing, Hanna isn't marrying you for your hair; she probably won't even look at it the whole ceremony anyway." Caleb just stared at me with a slight scowl.

"That statement right there proves that we have been apart for way too long. Of course she will notice! Hanna notices everything that has to do with clothes and hair and this day has to be perfect, Paige." Caleb's face softened as he slumped down onto a chair.

"I know it's been far too long since we have caught up and I'm sorry about that, but from what I remember about Hanna; as outspoken as she is, she is also a really genuine person and I can guarantee that your hair – which looks great, by the way – will not be a factor when it comes to the success of today." I gave Caleb what I hoped was a reassuring smile and squeezed his shoulder as he smiled back.

"Thank you Paige. I really needed that, and you're right, Hanna isn't superficial. Damn, how stupid can I get!? That's why I need you around Paige."

"Well, your wish is my command. Since I've got nothing holding me down to New York anymore, I'm moving back to Cali." Caleb's eyes slowly got bigger as the realisation hit him.

"Oh my god are you serious!? That's awesome! I mean it sucks that it took a break up for you to move back but I can't help but be happy about this." Caleb beamed.

"Don't worry about it, I'm happy too. And you don't have to pretend to be upset about the break up, you never liked Carly." We both shared a smile. "I guess I should have listened to you ay?" Paige smiled sadly, nudging Caleb's shoulder with her own.

"Hey, what's done is done so let's not dwell on the past – which is what Carly is. Let's go out there and find you a woman!"

Paige chuckled. "Thanks but I don't think that will be happening for a while."

"C'mon, you've gotta think positively. Don't let Carly hold you back anymore. Maybe you should get talking to Emily." Caleb couldn't stop himself from winking at his friend.

"Who?" Paige lightly scrunched her eyebrows together as she looked at her best friend.

"You know – Hanna's friend. You've met briefly a few times, you should totally talk to her today."

"Oh yeah, I think I remember her."

 **Emily's POV**

The room is utter chaos. There are people running around everywhere and I can hear Hanna's voice full of worry from across the room.

"Hanna, take a moment to calm down." I give her arm a reassuring squeeze and I can see her visibly relax.

"You're right. Sorry, this is just so stressful. I want the day to run smoothly and I just want my wedding to be a day that is remembered for _good_ reasons." Hanna looked at me pleadingly while Spencer and Aria looked on, feeling sorry for their best friend.

"I know, and I totally understand that but you know that we won't let anything ruin this day, we all value our lives too much." The last part got a laugh out of all three of my friends and Hanna seemed to loosen up a bit.

"Thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you guys. This day will be perfect no matter what, I mean I'm getting married to Caleb Rivers so of course I'm going to love it!" I watched as my friend's face lit up at the thought of marrying the love of her life. I'm so happy for Han, I know that she and Caleb are soulmates, I can see it through simple actions and loving glances shared between the two; their relationship is one that not many get to experience and one that I only dream to have for myself one day with my own soulmate.

* * *

The guests had settled into their seats while Paige, Toby and Ezra were all stood up near the make shift alter that was sat on the sand. Three women then made their way down the aisle. All three of them were stunning with matching bridesmaid's dresses. They were each wearing a pale pink dress that reached the floor. The dresses were tighter around the torso and chest before flowing down their legs. Each woman looked stunning and Toby and Ezra couldn't keep their eyes off their girlfriends, Spencer and Aria respectively. Paige also found her eyes raking over one girl in particular, the tanned girl had dark, long waves framing her face and a smile that stopped you in your tracks. _Oh yeah, that's Emily._ Paige's memory had not done Emily justice which is surprising because she has the face and body of somebody that would be forever engrained into your mind. Paige wondered whether it was because the few times she had briefly met Emily, she was in love with someone else and failed to fully notice the woman. Whatever it was didn't matter anymore, all Paige could think now was that maybe this wedding wasn't going to be so painful after all.

Soon, everyone was where they should be and the music started, signalling it was time for Hanna to make her way down the aisle. Caleb let out a quiet gasp before audibly gulping as he watched his wife to be walk towards him, maintaining eye contact the whole way. Ashley Marin was in the front row, failing to keep it together as she had to continually wipe the happy tears away. She was so happy for her daughter and couldn't have picked a better suited groom than Caleb herself.

As beautiful as the ceremony was, Paige couldn't help herself from stealing glances at Emily at every possible moment. The woman was impossible to ignore. Soon – too soon in Paige's opinion – the ceremony was over and it was time for all of the guests to make their way into the function area to eat.

"So, since I'm now single, are you kicking me off the cool table and sending me off to the singles table?" Paige tried to have a joking tone – desperately hoping that wasn't the case.

"No, actually Hanna came up with something even better. Now that Carly won't be here, Emily can take her seat. Hanna felt terrible about having to move Emily to make space for Carly so she is secretly ecstatic about this."

"Oh ok. If you would have told me that before we would have sat somewhere else – not that that matters anymore."

"I know, but I wanted you on my table; these girls see each other all the time. It was my only request for my own wedding." Caleb admitted.

"Aww, married life has made you sappy, Rivers." Paige teased, secretly beaming that she was back around her best friend. Even through all the distance and scarce visits, their friendship never wavered and that was something Paige was proud of.

"Shut up, McCullers." Caleb nudged Paige's shoulder as they both laughed. Caleb was so happy at that moment; everything was going so well – he had his best friend (for good, apparently) and he is now officially married to Hanna. Hanna Rivers. He liked that.

"Paige!" before she knew it, Paige felt a body hit her and a pair of arms take her in a strong hold.

"Hey, Hanna." As she pulled back, Hanna looked at Paige with a big smile on her face – a smile that probably wouldn't leave her face for the rest of the night.

"It's nice to see you again. Maybe we can talk for a bit longer than two seconds this time around."

"Yeah, I think that will definitely be possible, especially since I'm moving back to California."

"What! That's great news!" Hanna wasn't close to Paige, they hadn't spent enough time together to create much of a bond yet but Caleb always spoke so highly of her.

"Yeah, it will be nice to get to spend time with Caleb again, and you, of course." Paige was getting nervous, she didn't want to say the wrong thing and have Caleb's _wife_ take a disliking to her. That would make things too awkward.

"I can't wait to get to know you, Caleb seems to love you and he has pretty good taste in girls" Hanna winked before continuing, "so I'm sure we are going to get along like a house on fire."

The small talk continued for a couple more minutes before Hanna shown Paige to her table.

"So, Caleb told me that he let you know about the seating arrangements; I hope it's okay that I put Em next to you, I mean since –"

"Don't worry, it's fine." Paige didn't want Hanna to finish that sentence, causing an inevitable awkward moment.

"Right, well, here is your seat."

"Thanks, I'm just going to grab a drink before I sit down." Paige then headed for the bar while Hanna left the large function space to have her wedding photos taken with Caleb.

Before Hanna left she did manage to have a quick conversation with Emily.

"So, you gonna talk to your plus one?" Hanna smirked.

"What? Han, she is not my plus one. If anything, I'm _her_ plus one but I'm merely taking a seat that happened to be free due to an unfortunate event."

"Oh come on Em, she is cute and you know it. You should totally talk to her, you two would be hot." _Trust Hanna to set me up with someone I have barely even spoken to,_ Emily thought.

"I'm sitting next to her Hanna, I'm sure we'll talk to each other at some point – just not in the way you want." Emily's eyes slowly drifted to the woman in question as she leant against the bar, taking in her surroundings as she waited for her drink.

"Okay okay, but you'll be flirting in no time – just you wait." With that, Hanna walked away leaving her three friends at the table.

Emily then spotted Paige making her way back to their table. She couldn't stop herself from eyeing Paige up and down. She was wearing a traditional black tuxedo but it was clear that it was made for a feminine figure, as it hugged Paige in all the right places. Emily couldn't deny that she liked what she saw with her auburn hair falling over her shoulders, getting slightly blonder towards the tips. Not to mention her prominent jawline that would be great to hold onto as she –

She quickly squashed that thought down and cleared her throat while shifting slightly in her seat.

"Hi, you're Paige I'm assuming. I'm Aria, we've met a few times but it has been a while." The petite girl smiled brightly at Paige from across the table.

"Hey Aria, it's nice to meet you again. You too Spencer and Emily." Emily's head shot up at the mention of her name as she looked to her right to see that Paige had reached their table and taken a seat next to her.

"Hey Paige." Spencer smiled at her.

"Hey." Emily made eye contact with her briefly before Paige looked away to have a drink.

Paige then went on to get reacquainted with Toby and Ezra, whom she had met more than the girls through the 'boys and Paige nights' they all took part in with Caleb.

It was about 20 minutes later that Hanna and Caleb arrived again and took a seat on the table with their wedding party.

"Hey guys." Hanna beamed as she took a seat at the table in between Caleb and Emily.

"Hey, how was the photo shoot?" Emily asked as all the girls eagerly awaited her answer.

"It was so fun!" Caleb then shook his head before being nudged by Hanna.

"You loved it!" she teased back before adding, "There are going to be some really cute photos that's for sure."

"Yeah, I bet." Aria smiled.

All of the men at the table then stood up while asking their partners what they wanted to drink. Hanna and Caleb decided against just having the jugs of beers and bottles of wine at the tables, deciding that an open bar with more options was the better way to go.

"What drink would you like?" Emily was slightly startled by the voice coming from her side but as she looked to her side she was welcomed by the view of Paige's brown eyes looking onto her own.

"Oh, um you don't have to get me a drink; I can just go and get my own." Emily blushed.

"Nonsense. You're my new plus one so I will be getting you a drink; what do you drink?" Paige gave Emily a smile that left her momentarily speechless.

"I'll just have wine thanks; I'd like to remember my best friend's wedding." Emily blushed.

"Fair enough, I'll be back in a sec. Do you drink red or white?"

"Sparkling white please." With one last smile, Paige made her way to the bar.

"Well that was a bit cute."

"What are you talking about Han?" Emily's blush only deepening.

"You know what I'm talking about. She'll definitely make a move by the end of the night. That's if you don't beat her to it. I saw you blushing – I _see_ you blushing." Both Aria and Spencer just nodded in agreement.

"Yeah right Hanna. And don't you two encourage her!" Emily pointed to the other woman sitting at the table.

"Aww come on Em, we all know you two would be cute. I don't know a whole lot about her but she seems sweet enough too." Aria commented.

"Sure, she's cute but she just got out of a relationship and like you said, we barely even know her." Emily countered, trying to hide just how much she would like nothing more than to flirt the night away with the woman. It's been a while and Emily would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to the woman.

"Well, the only way to get to know someone is by interacting with them Em. Just talk to her; you'll be sat next to her all night so you'll have plenty of opportunities to." Spencer reasoned with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, maybe." Emily had to cut the conversation as she spotted the boys and Paige making their way back to the table.

"Here you are." Paige smiled as she placed the wine in front of Emily.

"Thank you." Emily returned the smile and had to look away to hide her blush as she got a hit of Paige's perfume as she swiftly sat down. The scent was intoxicating; sweet, but not too much.

"So, what did we miss?" Caleb asked the group of girls.

Emily remained looking down at her hands as Hanna piped up, "Just discussing how we can't wait for the food to arrive." As if on cue, waiters began emerging from the kitchen with trays holding plates of restaurant quality food.

"Smells good." Paige commented.

"Hmmm." Emily agreed, watching the waiter put her plate in front of her. "Thank you."

Emily's face then fell slightly when she saw what plate she had been given.

"So, what did you end up?" Paige enquired as she looked over to Emily's plate.

"Prawn cocktail."

"It looks really good, but it doesn't sound as if you're too happy about it."

"I'm just not a huge fan of prawns but I'm sure it will taste fine." By now, everyone else had already started eating, though Hanna was subtly keeping up with the conversation happening next to her.

"Well, why don't we swap? You like chicken and spinach dumplings right?"

"I couldn't ask you to do that Paige."

"Well then it's a good job you're not asking isn't it?" Paige flashed a smile as she proceeded to swap their plates, giving Emily no chance to object.

"Thank you. You don't mind having the prawns do you?" Emily really hoped Paige didn't give up her preferred meal for her.

"I love prawns, honestly, just enjoy those dumplings and I'll enjoy these prawns. Deal?"

"Deal." The two woman then tucked into their respective meals while Hanna wore a huge smile while trying to supress a verbal 'aww'.

Once everyone had finished their entrees and the waiters had collected everyone's plates Hanna and Caleb began the speeches.

First, Hanna's mother made a speech, including Hanna's dream wedding as a child and how this one was that much better to how a young Hanna ever described both her ideal wedding and husband, all while struggling to keep her tears in. Hanna ended up getting out of her seat and running to her mom to give her a hug.

Caleb's mother then got up and made a heartfelt speech; she too unable to contain her emotions as she expressed her love for her son and new daughter-in-law.

Next up was the friends and their speeches. Spencer, Aria and Emily all included stories that were able to embarrass Hanna as well as make her laugh and cry. The speeches were able to touch everyone in the room, even those who didn't know the girls' and their inside jokes and stories personally. Paige's speech was next, and it was guaranteed to leave people needing a tissue or two.

"Caleb, where do I start? Of course, I should congratulate you on your marriage to the beautiful Hanna Marin – or should I say Hanna Rivers, but I really want to take this opportunity to say thank you." Paige's hands were shaking, she hadn't really rehearsed her speech, she just knew what she wanted to include within her speech and suddenly seeing all the eyes on her, she was hit with a wave of nerves. "I wanted to thank you for being there for me through thick and thin. Between the two of us, we've encountered our fair share of bumps along the road but you never left me when the going got tough. From the moment I realised that being a girl meant I would get cranky at you for the smallest things once a month." Chuckles could be heard throughout the room. "To the period in my life that centred around my sexuality and coming out. I was so scared back then but no matter how much I pushed you away and isolated myself you refused to leave and for that, I owe you my life. Honestly Caleb, I wouldn't be standing here today if it wasn't for you." Paige now had a few tears running down her face but she refused to let it all get to be too much, she had to finish. "Then of course there was the sudden passing of my father. His heart attack shook my mother and I and you were – once again – there to pick me up when I was just about ready to give up. Then I left the state for a girl and that didn't work out, and now here we are, at your wedding. I am so happy for you because you deserve nothing but happiness for the rest of your life and I know that Hanna can give you that. Seeing that smile you haven't been able to wipe off your face all day, apart from of course when you was worrying about your hair before the ceremony," Paige threw Caleb a wink as the guests laughed at his expense. "Seeing that smile, makes me so full of joy and I hope to see it a lot more often, I mean you're married to Hanna so you have no excuse to have a frown on your face anymore. You really got lucky but we won't tell Han that." Caleb tightened his arm around Hanna's shoulder as she cried happy tears. "Anyway, I'll finish up now. This last five minutes has been a bit sappy but what I really wanted to say is thank you for everything Caleb and I wish you two, years of happiness to come because everyone sitting in this room knows you deserve nothing _but_ love and happiness; so, to Hanna and Caleb."

There was then a collective 'to Hanna and Caleb' as glasses all around the room clinked together. Paige then sat back down in her seat and grabbed her napkin, wiping away the tears that had escaped. People were now back to their own conversations as they waited for the main course.

"That was so beautiful Paige. Oh my god you made me cry" Hanna exclaimed as she too continued to wipe her face with a napkin.

"Thanks Hanna, it was all true. Your husband has been a huge influence in my life and I couldn't be happier that he found someone like you." Paige's eyes then flashed to Caleb and she noticed that even Caleb had a tear running down his face, though it was quickly stopped by his hand.

"Thanks Paige, that speech was just…wow. I'm so happy you made it today; you're the sibling I never had." Caleb said with such sincerity that the others at the table felt like they were intruding a moment between the two friends.

"Of course I made it. If I didn't I wouldn't be able tell everyone on this table some of your more embarrassing moments" Paige decided it was time to lighten the mood back up. "Like the time we were fourteen and you –"

"Oh please, don't finish that sentence!" Caleb pleaded, though he was still chuckling to himself.

"No Paige! Finish that sentence" Hanna commanded.

"Oh don't worry, I plan to. So as I was saying, we were fourteen and we were at my house playing video games like we often did. It was the summer holidays and we were playing FIFA." Everyone at the table were captivated by Paige bar Caleb, who currently had his head in his hands. "I had just won – as usual – and I turned my head to start teasing Caleb and boasting about my win when all of a sudden Caleb's face is mere centimetres away from mine and he leant forward and planted a big wet one on my lips." By now Caleb is groaning while Paige and the rest of the table are just laughing at his expense. "I came out to him a week later. At least he finally had an explanation for the rejection he had faced a week prior."

"Damn, I thought we were never going to talk about that ever again!?" Caleb sulked.

"I'm sorry, how could I not?" Paige smirked.

"Aww baby, you had a crush on your best friend while she was most likely fantasising about Mila Kunis, or maybe Jennifer Lopez." Hanna laughed while rubbing Caleb's back in an attempt to comfort him – he wasn't finding much comfort from it.

"Okay, well what about the time your mother walked in on you and that chick Shana going at it." Caleb looked up at Paige with a devilish grin; proud of his comeback.

The memory had Caleb's desired effect on Paige as her face quickly burnt up turning a fiery red.

"Oh my god! That was horrible! I swear mom has never quite looked at me the same since then." Paige chuckled to herself. "I don't wish that incredibly awkward situation on anybody."

By now the waiters were making their way around the tables with the main courses so individual conversations were starting among the table.

"So…you and Caleb have been friends for a long time then?" Emily had heard Caleb talk about Paige on numerous occasions but she wanted to hear Paige's perspective on their friendship.

"Yeah, Caleb has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I'm really grateful that I've been able to have him in my life for so long." Emily looked at Paige with such admiration. Sure she and the three girls had been friends for a long time and gone through a lot in their time together but the way Paige spoke about Caleb was something she'd never witnessed. It really sounded like at times, Paige only had Caleb to turn and that was something Emily had never had to deal with, she always had a number of people willing to help and support her.

"You two could definitely pass as siblings…excluding the kissing incident of course – that would be a little weird." Emily rambled, wishing her mouth would just stop moving, but she smiled when she heard Paige laughing.

"Well, it wasn't right even when we weren't sibling so yeah, definitely would have been weird if we were related." Paige replied, both now laughing at the direction their conversation had gone in.

Two plates were then placed in front of the women and they blindly began eating, not really interested in what was sitting on their plates.

"So anyway, how is someone like you here without a date?" Paige questioned, wanting to get their conversation topic back to getting to knowing each other.

"What do you mean _someone like me?"_ Emily asked with intrigued, wondering where Paige was going with this.

"You know - gorgeous. You look stunning in that dress and even though we barely know each other, you seem like a nice person, very likeable." Paige worried that maybe she was being a little forward but surely the woman sitting next to her knew how gorgeous she was.

"Well, I don't know about being _gorgeous_ but I would like to think that I am a nice person." Emily blushed. "But to answer your question; I got out of a pretty serious relationship a while back and just never seemed to find anybody since then." Emily looked down, not really wanting to get into detail about her break up.

"Ah I see. Well you must be getting asked out all the time, you should have just invited someone to the wedding, show your ex – stupid ex, I might add – that you're doing just fine without them. Though to be honest, I'm glad you didn't because now I get to be the one sitting next to you."

"Wow, and what about you; how did a sweet talker like you end up with the default plus one that is I?"

"Ha, well I can't say I'm unhappy with getting the default choice for once. My ex cheated on me so yeah, I didn't really feel like bringing her along." Paige was close to over her ex and decided she wouldn't mope around about their break up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know exactly how you feel though; my ex cheated on me with some guy while she was away on business." Emily admitted.

"Ouch, that hurts. My ex chose to do the dirty with her personal trainer and here I was thinking she was working out so much to impress me." Paige laughed, choosing to try and find humour whenever she spoke about her ex; she wasn't going to let Carly bring her down anymore.

Emily scoffed, "exes suck. Let's not talk about them for the rest of the night. They don't deserve our time or breath."

"Deal. So, what do you do for a living?" Paige questioned.

"I'm a nurse. What about you?" Nursing had been Emily's passion for as long as she could remember. She had always wanted to do something that meant she was helping others so when, as a young girl, her parents told her all about nurses and what they do, she knew that was the path for her.

"I'm an architect. Which has made my move from New York back to California really easy because architects can work from anywhere really. Not the most exciting profession but it's what I enjoy. I can totally see you as a nurse too by the way, wanting to help others." Paige's smile only widened once she saw Emily beam back at her.

"Yeah, it's definitely my passion in life. Architecture has always fascinated me, how you can just come up with all these really cool design ideas. I've never been very creative either so I envy artistic, creative people. Well probably more admire then envy actually." Emily leant just a little bit closer to Paige as she said the last sentence.

"Oh really? Well that's funny because I admire nurses. I could never deal with the pressure of having people's live depending on my like that."

"Well, I'm yet to _save_ a life exactly…but how about I keep that to myself so you can continue admiring me?" It was clear to both women that the conversation had gone from getting to know each other to flirting – not that either of them minded.

"Hmm, that sounds like a good idea to me. Beautiful and smart, quite the combination you've got there, Emily Fields." Emily immediately found herself blushing. _Wow, Paige McCullers was quite the sweet talker._

"A good combination, I hope." Emily lifted an eyebrow.

"Of course. Terrifying for those around you but definitely a good combination for you. I bet you're unstoppable once you decide on something." Paige confidently responded.

"I'm determined, that's for sure." The two women were now almost down to a whisper, completely oblivious to the world around.

"Look at these two. Something is definitely going to go down tonight, literally." Hanna smirked at Caleb as the rest of the table looked across to see the two ladies, deep in conversation – faces centimetres apart.

"They've definitely hit it off, that's for sure." Aria smiled, happy to see her friend happy. It had been a while since Emily had seemed this happy, especially in the presence of another woman. This looked promising.

"Sorry ladies." A young man interrupted the two women as he reached over them to collect their plates, allowing room for the desserts.

"Oh, that's ok. I'll forgive you since you're exchanging our empty plates for delicious looking desserts." Paige joked and Emily couldn't help but admire Paige's natural charisma.

People were soon digging into the sweets placed in front of them. "Oh my god, this is amazing. You two sure know how to choose a menu." Paige directed at Hanna and Caleb as she shoved yet another heaped spoonful of her raspberry truffle tart.

The others on the table nodded in agreement, not willing to stop eating to verbalise their enjoyment of the desserts. This quiet remained for the rest of the dessert but as soon as the bowls had been taken away by the waiters, it was time for Hanna and Caleb to share their first dance as a married couple.

The couple had decided to share their first dance together as Mr. and Mrs. Rivers to the love song 'All of Me' by John Legend. They made their way to the dancefloor hand in hand as their friends and family watched on, all smiling at the couple.

They stood there, arms wrapped around each other in their own little bubble. As the music started they swayed gently together as they went from staring deeply into each other eyes to having their own hushed conversations all the while with large smiles on their faces.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth?_  
 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

 _My head's under water_  
 _But I'm breathing fine_  
 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh_

 _How many times do I have to tell you_  
 _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_  
 _The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_  
 _You're my downfall, you're my muse_  
 _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_  
 _I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

 _My head's under water_  
 _But I'm breathing fine_  
 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me_  
 _Loves all of you_  
 _Love your curves and all your edges_  
 _All your perfect imperfections_  
 _Give your all to me_  
 _I'll give my all to you_  
 _You're my end and my beginning_  
 _Even when I lose I'm winning_  
 _'Cause I give you all of me_  
 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

 _Give me all of you_  
 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_  
 _Risking it all, though it's hard_

 _'Cause all of me_  
 _Loves all of you_  
 _Love your curves and all your edges_  
 _All your perfect imperfections_  
 _Give your all to me_  
 _I'll give my all to you_  
 _You're my end and my beginning_  
 _Even when I lose I'm winning_  
 _'Cause I give you all of me_  
 _And you give me all of you_

 _I give you all of me_  
 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

Once the song was over, there was a round of applause before some of the guest stood up and made their own way over to the dancefloor. Toby took Spencer's hand and led her to the dancefloor as Ezra did the same with Aria. This left Paige and Emily sat at their table. Slowly Paige began to lift off her chair.

"Emily, may I have this dance?" Emily looked over to see Paige standing there, a hand reached out towards her and brown, expressive eyes watching her, waiting for her response.

"You don't have to do that Paige." Of course Emily wanted to dance with Paige, she couldn't think of anything she'd rather do right at this moment. But she didn't want the dance to be out of pity.

"Do what?" Paige was genuinely confused. She wanted to dance with Emily, desperately so, and that wasn't the response she was hoping for, or expecting.

"Offer me a dance out of pity. Yeah, it sucks that all of my friends have dance partners but I don't want you to feel like you _have_ to dance with me because of that."

"What? You make it sound like dancing with you would be a chore when it's quite the opposite, Emily. I'd love nothing more than to dance with you but if you don't want to then that's fine." Paige slowly took her hand away, feeling a little awkward just standing there.

"I'd love to dance with you too Paige." Emily looked into Paige's eyes a smile spread across her face and she gently grabbed Paige's hand as it fell back to the girl's side. They stood up and made their way to the dancefloor.

They got there as Tori Kelly's 'Treasure' filled the speakers.

 _I was not waiting for your love before  
It was out on this shore doubt laid  
I never really get this feeling in my chest_

Paige put her hands around Emily's waist as Emily's arms moved up to join back together against the back of Paige's neck. It was an intimate position yet felt completely natural for both women. They began to move together to the music.

"Sorry about before. If I'm being honest, I was hoping I'd get the chance to dance with you but then the thought that your offer could have been out of pity starting whirling around my head and I didn't want that to be the reason that you danced with me." Emily looked away, feeling silly about the whole thing.

"It's fine, I get it. But like I said before, dancing with you would never, _ever_ be done out of pity, trust me." Paige smiled as Emily raised her head to look at her again.

"Thanks" was Emily's whispered response.

 _It's a new day to discover  
So many things to uncover  
Even when the tide is high  
Out here it's just you and I  
Perfect how we fit together  
Being around you is a pleasure  
Like the way gold lasts forever  
I feel like I found my treasure_

"This is nice" Paige gently stated.

"Yeah, it is." Emily agrees as she leaned her head back slightly to catch Paige's eyes. They share soft smiles.

Paige's grip on Emily's waist tightens slightly as Emily's fingers play with Paige soft hair, both revelling in the way the other girl's touch feels. By now they have zoned out the rest of the guests as they subconsciously shuffle closer to each other.

 _When I first fell into those deep pools in your eyes  
I thought I would be fine 'cause  
I never really get this feeling in my chest_

 _It's a new day to discover_  
 _So many things to uncover_  
 _Even when the tide is high_  
 _Out here it's just you and I_  
 _Perfect how we fit together_  
 _Being around you is a pleasure_  
 _Like the way gold lasts forever_  
 _I feel like I found my treasure_

 _I wasn't even looking for you_  
 _My skies were already blue_  
 _Now you what I hold on to_  
 _These eyes are fixed on you_  
 _When did love come into play_  
 _I could never turn away now_

By now their faces are centimetres apart as they stare into each other's eyes before Paige chuckles lightly.

"What is it?" Emily asked confused, but letting a small smile creep on her face at the sight and sound of Paige's chuckle.

"Nothing, it's just…this shouldn't feel so natural. I mean I'm in no way complaining but I've just never felt so at ease with someone so quickly." Paige replied smoothly, surprising herself at the lack of stumbling.

"I know what you mean." Their eye contact didn't waver as they continued to sway together.

 _It's a new day to discover  
So many things to uncover  
Even when the tide is high  
Out here it's just you and I  
Perfect how we fit together  
Being around you is a pleasure  
Like the way gold lasts forever  
I feel like I found my treasure_

 _Like the way gold lasts forever_  
 _I feel like I found my treasure_

 _Like the way gold lasts forever_  
 _I feel like I found my treasure_

The song finished and people began to move around the pair; some people swapping partners while others decided to take a break from dancing. Paige and Emily didn't want the moment to be over though, so they stayed there, together.

Paige's eyes moved from Emily's eyes down to her lips, she desperately wanted to kiss the other girl but was afraid of being too forward and scaring the other girl away. This all changed though when Paige's eyes rose back to Emily's only to find that Emily's eyes had found themselves looking at Paige's lips. That was all the confirmation that Paige needed so she moved her head forward, tilting it slightly. Once Emily saw this she matched the girl's movements until their lips met in a gentle kiss. Their soft lips fit together perfectly and they could have kept going for as long as time would allow, however they were both aware of their surroundings so decided to keep it short. The kiss certainly left both girls wanting more.

As their faces parted, Paige couldn't help but dip her head as she let out a breathy laugh.

"I think my move back to California is going be good for me."

"Me too." Emily agreed with a smile and a soft kiss to Paige's lips.

Both women let out sighs of contentment.

Paige's move back to California was going to more than good for _both_ women.


End file.
